<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"we have time." by royalsunshinehotel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828592">"we have time."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel'>royalsunshinehotel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wedding Guest (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, God - Freeform, UK apartment, he keeps his word, pregnancy mention, you keep his shirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You told Jay the news, and he took you back to the UK. He keeps his word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Menha/Reader, Jay Menha/You, Jay/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"we have time."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is self-indulgent garbage because Halsey’s pregnancy’s got me feeling some type of way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You both didn’t say a word the whole ride home. It had been a shock. </p><p>I mean not quite a shock, but it was real now. It was happening. You’re both going to be parents. </p><p>You breathe a sigh of relief when you and Jay walk through the front door of your home, the ride back had been a flat haze, but your home was different. </p><p>You wanted Marigold walls, and Jay made it happen for you. You got the news, and Jay told you he wanted to take you back to the UK. He said things would be safer there, you could meet his Mom, things could be better. </p><p>You’d doubted him, and here you were in the doorway of your apartment. It was bright, warm, and always smelled nice. He’d put it together just for you. </p><p>He made it all happen, like he said he would. </p><p>You rest against the front door, eyes closed, listening as Jay kicks off his boots. </p><p>God that was tiring. </p><p>Jay takes a knee and undoes your sneakers, slowly, carefully. You feel his hand flat against the bottom of your foot carefully rotating your ankles, as you’d complained earlier. You didn’t expect him to be so … hands on about it. </p><p>He comes back up in a moment. Taking a grip on your hips and pulling you closer. His arms around you are so welcome, as your colder than you’d like to be. </p><p>You melt into him and he breathes softly into your hair. Jay had retreated into himself the entire way home, and you wanted to ask, but you don’t. </p><p>Jay won’t tell you how annoyed he is. </p><p>Annoyed isn’t the right word, but it’s the only one he has at the moment. </p><p>He had seen a lot during his time as a medic, but he was out of his depth with this. He didn’t know anything about pregnancy. He didn’t know anything about kids. He didn’t know anything about being a Dad. </p><p>But somehow that doesn’t quite matter. </p><p>The picture is burning a hole in his pocket. He’s going to stare at it until it makes sense. </p><p>Your clearly terrified, and this is something he can work out within himself. </p><p>You shuffle through the apartment, Jay’s hand on your lower back, until you reach your bed. Jay runs his hands over your dress, slowly pulling it up and off you, pausing only to press a kiss into your forehead. </p><p>You sit down on the bed, and put your arms up as he dresses you in the green shirt you sleep in. Something had shifted. You feel different than the last time you wore this shirt, even if it had been that morning. </p><p>Jay’s on his knees again, pulling your socks off your feet in a gesture sweet to the point you’d cry. You’d cry if you weren’t so tired.          </p><p>You flop down on the mattress, rolling to your other side, so Jay can’t see your face. </p><p>Jay’s stewing. You don’t like it. You don’t know if it’s the hormones, or the paranoia of loving someone like him, but your scared. Jay had kept his word at every point, and there was still a small, sick part of your brain that was scared he was gonna leave you. In the reasonable part of your mind you know that he wouldn’t.</p><p>Jay would never. </p><p>You crawl into your usual spot, right in Jay’s arms, flat against his chest. </p><p>“We’ve got six months left to prepare.” </p><p>Your a little annoyed. There’s too much to be done, and yet your exhausted. You’d done one thing today and you’re exhausted. </p><p>You leave a hand up by Jay’s jaw. </p><p>With your eyelids getting heavy, Jay pulls the comforter over the two of you. He rests his hand on your back, and he’s got the photo of the sonogram in his hand. He’ll be staring at it until you wake up from your nap. </p><p>“We have time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>